


Why You Gotta be So Rude ?

by dormant_bender



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, One-Shot, Prompt Fill, sort of ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme fill.</p><p>Thanos is disturbed by Peter Quill in multiple ways, but mostly his singing skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Gotta be So Rude ?

**Author's Note:**

> i can't remember the exact details for the fill, but !!
> 
> read it and find out ? xD

Somehow the self-proclaimed leader of the Guardians had convinced the others to take a night out on the planet they had just landed on, that he would watch Groot who was close to outgrowing his pot. Of course, Gamora had looked a little weary because the last time they had left Peter alone on the ship, their clothes and other items had been switched into different bunks and cabinets. Rocket, on the other hand, was up for getting a drink and making pointless bets with Drax, who was just along for the ride to stretch his aching limbs.

"Do I really gotta herd you guys like you're cattle? C'mon. You can move a little faster than that, alright. See ya, don't get too drunk, and Rocket? Don't blow up the club because someone looks at ya' funny, capiche? We barely got away from Nova Corp last time." Peter cautioned, giving a look to the three as they boarded off.

"Alright, pops." Rocket murmurs with a prompt roll of his eyes as he closes the door to the ship behind him.

"About goddamn time," Peter reaches for Groot's pot on top of one of the crates and strolls casually towards the cockpit.

Little Groot sways cheerfully from side-to-side as he glances up at Peter, offering him a broad grin. "I am Groot."

"Yeah, yeah. Kinda have somethin' I've been dying to do, so.. If you will." He places the pot down upon one of the study tables in the cockpit, giving him a stern look. "I swear if you tell the others." He points a finger at him, then wags it.

"I.. Am Groot?" A look of perplexity crosses his countenance and his swaying stops, almost as if concerned.

Peter glances back at him and opens his mouth to speak, only for it to clamp shut. "Just don't, alright?" He releases a soft groan as he fiddles with the controls until a screen pops up in front of him on the dash.

The man cracks his knuckles and his fingers swiftly press numerous buttons until he sees static upon the screen, followed by a peculiar noise drifting from the other end. Tiny, curious hums emit from the pot as he attempts to gaze around the man's bulky build to view whatever it was he could have been doing.

After more fiddling and endless 'beeps' of the system, the blurry visage of non-other than Thanos fizzles in. A rather appalled look shifts upon his countenance, but then he growls deep within his chest.

"You imbecile."

Cue the smirk that twitches upon the corners of his lips, "Oh? So you've heard of me, huh?"

"You took something that belongs to me and I intend on retrieving it." 

"Hey, hey. Lighten up, this isn't even about that. I sorta needed to tell you somethin', if you're willin' to listen." He figures his proposition was at least enough to gain the interest of Gamora's makeshift father. Instead, all he hears is silence on the other end, a pair of eyes narrowed as they stare at him.

"Saturday morning, jumped out of bed, and put on my best suit. Got in my ship and raced like a jet, all the way to you. Knocked into your com with heart in my hand, to ask you a question. Cuz I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah, I mean--least that's what I'm guessing." He takes a few steps away from the camera feed, pointing towards the camera this time. "Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life, say yes, say yes.. Cuz I mean, I really do, _kinda_ need to know." He starts nodding his head to the beat playing within his head.

Hands are gripping the sides of his chair so tightly that his knuckles turn a brighter color, another audible growl erupting from the man's mouth. "What is this?"

"Is that a no? I think that's a no. Why ya' gotta be so rude? Don't ya' know I'm human to--Well, kinda. Anyway--why ya' gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway... Marry Gamora, no matter what ya' say. Marry that girl, we could be a weird, kinda dysfunctional family. Why ya' gotta be so rude?" His hips begin to move in a bizarre way as he dances around his seat in the cockpit, cabbage-patching his way around as he attempts to remember the lyrics.

"Is this--is this some type of peculiar mating ritual designed for Terrans? I will destroy you, Star-Lord. Stop this nonsense."

"I hate to do this, you leave no choice.. Can't live without her... Love me or hate me, we will be standing at that altar.. Or we will run away to another galaxy, which I mean--we kinda already did. Ya' know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I will go. Hey, she came this far, am I right, Thanny?"

"Turn that disturbing feed off. Turn it off now! I feel nauseous watching this imbecile embarrass himself."


End file.
